Thomas and the Magic Railroad
Thomas and the Magic Railroad is a UK VHS/DVD release by Icon Film Distribution on 13th November 2000. Description Join Thomas the Tank Engine and meet lots of new friends in this enchanting family adventure movie, Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Thomas and his friends live on the island of Sodor, the land of talking trains which has been a realm of magic and innocence, until Diesel 10 and his sidekicks Splatter and Dodge arrive to cause trouble. Even magical Mr. Conductor, who travels between the train world and the human world of Shining Time, is losing his sparkle. Lily, a resourceful young girl, meets him on the way to visit her grandfather. She, along with Thomas and his friends, embark on an adventure to save the Magic Railroad. Thomas reminds them all that “even little engines can do big things”. Combining live action and innovative animation, packed with songs and adventure and whistles and steam, Thomas and the Magic Railroad is a wonderful journey that can be enjoyed by anyone who is young at heart. Cast Live-action actors * Alec Baldwin as Mr. Conductor and the Narrator * Peter Fonda as Burnett Stone ** Jared Wall as Young Burnett * Mara Wilson as Lily Stone * Michael E. Rodgers as C. Junior (credited as "Mr. C. Junior") * Cody McMains as Patch ** Robert Tinkler as Older Patch (uncredited) * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Russell Means as Billy Twofeathers * Lori Hallier as Mrs. Stone (credited as "Lily's Mother") * Laura Bower as Tasha Stone (credited as "Young Tasha") Voice actors * Eddie Glen as Thomas * Neil Crone as Diesel 10, Gordon, Splatter and Tumbleweed * Linda Ballantyne as Percy * Kevin Frank as Henry, Dodge, Bertie and Harold * Susan Roman as James * Colm Feore as Toby * Britt Allcroft as Lady Trailers and info Original 2000 release # Tomy Tomica World Road and Rail System 2000 (UK TV Advert) # How the Grinch Stole Christmas (Yours to Own on Video) # Thomas and Friends: Big Loader 2000 (UK TV Advert) # The Miracle Maker # Milky Way Magic Stars Part 1 1999 (UK TV Advert) # Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (Coming Only to Video. Fall 2000) # Milky Way Magic Stars Part 2 1999 (UK TV Advert) # VSC U Warning (Warner Home Video) Rental Re-release # Tomy Tomica World Road and Rail System 2000 (UK TV Advert) # How the Grinch Stole Christmas (Yours to Own on Video) # Thomas and Friends: Big Loader 2000 (UK TV Advert) # The Miracle Maker # Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (Coming Only to Video. Fall 2000) # VSC U Warning (Warner Home Video) Gallery Joblot-of-Thomas-the-tank-engine-and-sooty-_57 (3).jpg|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas and the Magic Railroad Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:DVD Category:Icon Film Distribution Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros. Category:Gullane Pictures Category:Destination Films Category:2000 VHS Releases Category:2000's DVD Releases‏‎ Category:Alec Baldwin (Thomas and Friends Narrator) Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with VSC U Warning (announced by Floella Benjamin)